


Destiny Pentober Day 17 - Vex

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: A devil-may-care Karianna holds down an outpost on Nessus with her best friend Violet, considering between the two of them what radiolaria might....taste like? Oh boy.
Relationships: Awoken Guardian & Human Guardian, Female Guardian & Female Guardian (Destiny), Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Comments: 2





	Destiny Pentober Day 17 - Vex

# Vex

###  _Written by Wukong_

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered what Radiolaria tastes like.” The awoken warlock idly mentioned to her companion.

Karianna and Violet had been sent to Nessus to cull the Vex population and investigate the Red Legion’s drilling operations. The two capable warlocks had finished their directives quickly and efficiently, not even breaking a sweat. They found a nice alcove buried from notice by dense thicket; a small beach on the Radiolarian lake they were using as a place of respite. Karianna was lounging on a thick branch while her partner crouched at the shore, idly tracing her finger through the Radiolaria, making small eddies at the shallow beach.

“Now that you mention it…” Karianna lazily rolled over to face Violet. “I’m also curious.”

Violet lifted her finger out of the liquid and rubbed some in between her fingers and thumb. “I mean...is it safe?”

Karianna hopped off her perch and plopped herself down next to her partner. “Well, we’re guardians. Do we care?” 

Violet chuckled at her. “You do have a point, Kari. Still…” She swished her hands through the Radiolaria “I don’t want it to be unpleasant”

Karianna reached her hand in and lifted it out, letting the liquid flow out of her gently-cupped hand and onto the grainy beach. It flowed like syrup, running out of her hands and into a puddle on the ground, which seeped into the sand slowly. Karianna looked at it excitedly, but Violet was a little nervous.

“There’s only one way to find out, Vi” Kari said, ever-smiling.

“I-I don’t know…”

“C’moooon!” Kari clapped her friends back as she chided her. “You wanna know how it tastes, don’t you?”

Violet struggled to argue with her. “H-how about you drink some!” 

Kari laughed at this. “Oho! You were the one that brought it up! You ain’t getting out of this that easily. Besides, everyone knows the best way to collect data is personal experience!” 

Violet sighed and cupped her hands together, scooping out some Radiolaria and holding it up to her face. “I-I mean...if you say so.” 

Kari casually leaned away from the awoken. “Just relax and think about science.”

Violet inhaled through her nose and brought her hands up to her lips. “Bottoms up.” She sipped from her hands as Kari looked on, watching her friends face intently.

She could barely hold back her laughter when Violet's face scrunched up like a raisin and spewed Radiolaria right out in front of her. Karianna was just outside the splash zone, and couldn’t resist laughing hysterically as her friend coughed and sputtered and struggled with the unique taste.

“What...what the hell are you laughing at!” Violet groaned in between coughs.

“I’m just surprised it hit you so hard! How did it taste?”

“It..it uh…” the struggling warlock rubbed her forehead, still trying to get over that taste.

“Can’t describe it, can you?” Kari said matter-of-factly. “That’s because Radiolaria is what the Vex are. The living being inside the construct. It’s data in its purest form. And the Vex aren’t stupid enough to leave their micro-organism forms completely defenseless. There’s a chemical in there that causes extreme pain when it comes into contact with our taste receptors. The pain is so extreme that our brain literally can’t process exactly what it tastes like, and our immediate response is to, well...get rid of it, I guess.”

Violet glared at Karianna as she explained, surprised she could explain what just happened so well. 

“How did you know…?” Violet asked, eyeing Kari suspiciously 

“Well, I tried it ages ago.” Kari stated flatly.

Violet clenched her fists and furrowed her brow in thinly-veiled frustration. “So why...didn’t you think...to tell me?”

The capricious warlock grinned. “I had to see if the response was just me...and your face WAS quite priceless.” 

Violet raised her clenched fists, ready to unload a furious tirade onto Kari, but she let go when she saw her friend’s innocent, childlike grin.

“God dammit Kari...be glad it's me and not Marco…”


End file.
